pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:PurplePikminPower
Welcome! Judging by how your first action was to create your profile, it seems you may have some experience with wikis. Nonetheless, enjoy it here! No problem! If you need any help, or even if you don't, just leave a message on my talk page! I am really new and it is hard for me to make me a new Fanon game. My old fail is called Pikmin: The Duor You use an ipad? Me too! Also, do you want me to make you a signature with a purple pikmin picture? Let me know. Ok. I'll get right to it. Also, I saw your question on PikFan23's talk page. You have to follow the requirements here in order to join the guild. Don't worry, if you work on a fan game, you'll meet the requirements in no time! I made it! I made the signature! Here it is --> Tell me if you want anything changed! To use it, just type . Sure, we can make a fan game! We can start whenever you'd like (besides tonight). Making a fan game with another user is actually on my checklist! It's a good start! I'll create the page and we will go from there! First, let's focus on a plot. Is the game a sequel to Pikmin? Also, you should end each message that you make on my talk page with your signature so I know it's you. With a the period, it doesn't seem like a game. What games use periods? That doesn't make sense but whatever. I'm keeping the space in between the colon and the name Where? Oh ok. I have to take a shower so I'll be right back. Done. You spelled it wrong. It happens. Shouldn't the enemy have it's own page? I already made an infobox. It's on the page for the game. Hello! Hello, PurplePikminPower! I just wanted to say hi, along with a few other things: (1) I saw you called your fangame a fail. Would you like for it to be deleted? (2) When you meet the requirements and would like to join the Guild of Bulborbs, please leave a message on this page. PikFan23 is currently on hiatus and has appointed me as temporary Spotty Bulbear, so I will likely be the one to approve you when the time comes. It looks good. It looks good! What is the goal of the game though? It isn't listed. I made the Userbox. Put On your Userbox tower to use it! I made the Miniboss. I'll make the picture on Tuesday, so for now it will have no picture. Actually I'll draw the picture on my ipad right now. Apparently the app that I'm trying to draw with isn't working so I can't draw it write now... I'll do it on Tuesday. Also, I have to leave right now so bye! Well since I'm the one that created it I know what it looks like so... no. Why is it named Meister? And that isn't what it is supposed to look like. Oh ok but why are a bunch of the files not named after the actual thing? Such as monkey.jpeg, image.jpeg, or lma.jpeg? Ok. I'll draw the miniboss but it will be in a weird position because of this stupid app. I gtg so bye. Re:Hello That game has real potential and I can't wait to see it when it is finished! I also really like it that you and ThePikminMeister are working on together on the game. Nice work! I did I checked out the game. You have added a lot! I'm not going to classify myself as a "creator" but more as a "grammar/spelling/anything else wrong checker". That's why I don't have the Userbox on my Userbox tower. Sort of, but I'd still rather stick to the "helper" tag rather than "creator". I'm just more comfortable that way. Just stick to helper. Anyway, do you want me to make you a friend template and a PageHeader, kind of like how I have mine? You have made 124 edits! Congrats! Now, since I'm not the spotty Bulbear, I can't approve you for the guild of bulborbs or make you a guild sig, as much as I want to :( but Peach Bulborb will! Ok, you just gotta let peach know. You'll be the only apprentice, though, since I just became a bud and now I'm gonna be approved to master. Who do you want to be your mentor, me or peach? I'll take that as you want me to be your mentor. Yay, I've never gotten to be a mentor! You have also helped me in obtaining bud rank, because of the many conversations on our talk pages. Thank you! I'll teach you all of the basics that you need to know. Meet me in the chatroom! Whoops! I forgot your Game Center name, what was it again? My Game Center apparently is not working, so you add me: tiggeroo21 Done! It won't let me! Also, do you have Skype? Ok. Sadly I don't. I wonder when Peach Bulborb will be online... I'm going to go to the sign up page and ask to be upgraded to master rank. You can sign up here. Yay! Now you are able to assist us! All you really have to do is whenever a new user joins, write and then actually write welcome! along with your signature! like how I do. Don't link your game though, as they can find it on their own. If you have any more questions, ask me! Sure! Nice! Also you can put the pic for the plant piranha since I'm not going to get to it. I say it's time for a chatroom meeting! I want to talk about a few things. That's great and all, but I can do that part myself. Thanks for asking though! How about Pikmin: The Return of the Return? I'm not really sure how to explain them, I know how to make them. Why, what do you want to add? Well ask peach because I'm not very good at explaining it, I'm only good at making them. Many Things... To find out your number of edits, visit and put in your username. As for the leaf rank, you deserve it. And for the best part, here is: To use it, place . Welcome to the Guild! Checking the requirements, making sigs, etc. is not instantaneous. And since your reading this, you probably know that you have been accepted into the Guild. It has a lot of potential. However, I would recommend that you (or ThePikminMeister) space the story out into paragraphs, as it seemed a little rushed and hard to understand. But it is a good game and at the current rate of edits, you will be finished in no time! All right, but I'll have to think of some good idea for the Bulborst myself. Could you please give me a link to where the Bulborst is mentioned? That should give me a good starting point. First draft done on a really unique enemy (for your convenience: Bulborst). I think you should change it now to your liking, as you are the game creator and really know exactly what is needed. I am glad you like it! There is not much we can do about that except be active. Seeing lots of edits makes more people say "wow, this is so active!" and start editing again. However, there is always a notable low in activity during the school year. My god... The Idea Zone doesn't go in the actual page, it goes in the talk page. Please stop adding it on the regular page, as it doesn't look good. It goes in the talk page, and it's already there, so I don't see a reason as to why you are putting it on the game page. I understand, but it really belongs in the talk page. Just remember that. Also, I'll make the Userbox. You are welcome! Gahh I'm slowly falling apart reading all of the grammar edits on New pikminjp's game... Gah! If I was in the red Bulborb guild then I would edit the **** out of that! I don't know any active red bulborbs, so we are stuck with this... It's great to know that you enjoy it here... Sadly I'm starting to lose some interest... Maybe it's just like PikFan's situation with the inactivity. I wonder when my friend Donopik will return... It's hard to run Pikminopedia Wikia by myself. I don't know... I feel that I'm... missing something on the site. There's something i need. I'm not sure what it is. I saw that you wrote on Nmaure's page "I always enjoy new users." He actually isn't a new user, he's been here longer than you. He just doesn't make any edits. I understand. As sad as it may sound, some users just make an account and do nothing with it. We call them "The Yellows". Check the Valley of Welcome talk page if you want to understand better. Ooh, more users! However, that might not be enough to cure my losing-interest-ness. But then again, I'm not sure. Lol I don't know anyone that will. Bye. It's spelled 'hiatus'. I see you applied for master rank. A requirement is that you must have been an apprentice for 2 weeks. So you have to wait. Exactly I know. Once January 20th rolls around, then you are eligible. Then I'm not a mentor anymore. I hope we don't get any more snow bulborbs. We don't have anyone active in the other groups. Done. I would've seen it because I was online all day, but they didn't join. Ummm ok. Lol, I'm already insane from school today. It adds on when I come home and see people editing things and then aren't signed in! A user did join today. Also, fun fact: it's almost impossible for the brain to multitask. You are not multitasking, but rather switching back and forth. It isn't possible to be playing pikmin 3 while using pikmin fanon at the same time. True statement. Actually, that technically isn't multitasking because very soon after you start, your body just gets in the flow of it and you don't really focus on that, but rather the whistling. Aha! As much as I love pikmin 3, I'm going with the second. I find 3 a bit simpler, and I enjoy the difficulty of pikmin 2. It was very easy to find a way to speedrun through pikmin 3. Also, pikmin 2 had Louie. And there were dungeons, which I loved. Hmmm... Maybe I might play pikmin 2 tomorrow and write a journal... Nice job with your first welcoming job! You've already got the hang of it! It seems he wants a signature. How is it broken? Ehmmmm... What are you talking about? The infobox is working fine. Go on the chatroom. Umm... I don't know. I don't even see a final boss to PTR. You probably should write that it is the final boss. Re: Hi Pikfan23! I collected all fruit in 18 days with no Pikmin deaths. I'm aiming for a 17 day run now, and hopefully I can even get down to 16 days. ...But 18 days wasn't my first attempt; in the Tropical Wilds, I missed a lot of fruit... So, yeah. Also, have you seen my Pikmin counts? I've been growing Pikmin for a while now, and I've been doing it because I want to try to get to 100,000 Pikmin total. () I see I know. I had to go give blood earlier, and now I'm home. Working on my game. Believe it or not, it actually didn't hurt at all. Maybe because I was busy thinking about pikmin fanon while it was happening. Lol. I see. You almost have 500 edits, then you'll be able to be master bud ranked. Then flower ranked, then master flower, then all ranks. You'll have them in no time. Well yes but I don't edit as much as you. I have been a user here for a few months and you have been here for a few weeks, and you are already about to catch up. Well you have to be a member on the site for at least 1 year to get all ranks. Lol. Peach is on hiatus and PikFan usually isn't active a lot. At some point I'm slowly losing interest. Only 3 are online. Pikminjp and New Pikminjp is the same person. I think New Pikminjp is an independent person. He never has said anything to any users. Technically, he doesn't have any friends on the site. We need red bulborbs. We need more users to be red bulborbs because new Pikminjp and agent pikmin definitely aren't going to. It isn't. Unless you are the spotty Bulbear, you can only be one. Otherwise I would also be a red Bulborb. Ok. I don't see why that is necessary. Well then you shouldn't do it unless it's necessary. I probably won't need to, but thanks anyway. You can also use any of my enemies. You're welcome! You probably won't need to, but you can if you want. Ok. I know Yea, nobody is really on. I am thinking of taking a long hiatus because I am so stressed out with new pikminjp's game and the inactivity and everything. Once Peach Bulborb returns from hiatus then you will become master snow Bulborb ranked. I'm actually debating of leaving, but I don't know :(. Well, it would be easy to stay, but this page here is really bothering me... I see that. Meh, not to me. With Peach on hiatus, PikFan not really on, and Agent Pikmin and New Pikminjp doing whatever, it's kind of all you doing things here. I haven't really been doing much. Still don't like the Pikminjp page. Not really, I don't care about the grammar edits, it's just that there are 2 pages with the exact same content. I tried to tell PikFan to put a redirect, but he won't listen. Well, not the exact same content, but the Pikminjp page has the not-fixed content and the main page has the corrected content. I need to contact PikFan. Never heard of it. Do you mean Pikmin Fanon? It might be because most of the admins are gone. The only ones are Peach and PikFan. I was actually working on it before you messaged me, but I got distracted. I'll finish it now. Tomorrow I plan to complete the game! Done. You know what I don't like? Random people that don't sign in and they just edit other people's games like it's theirs. No, but I just had to undo some edits by an anonymous user to someone's game. Probably, once I finish it. Lol. Now you have a boss for your game. Ok. I only have one more area to complete, Freaky Finale. If you read the area description, it says that the Omega Puffstool lurks there, but It isn't referred to as that. The Enemiwiki tells the actual name. Yes. It is located in the Vultrans Complex. K. I'll work on mine too. So... So I noticed that you meet the requirements for master snow Bulborb rank. I see that. Once Peach comes back, you'll be a master snow Bulborb. Not many users have been joining lately. Hmm, Hole Of Steel... How about the Iron Groink, which could be a big Gatling Groink that shoots iron shards that explode on contact, but the shards can also break into tiny pieces that injure pikmin. Oh, and I'm going to go to sleep, so bye. Lol. Oh, and when are you continuing The Pikmin Files? Oh. Well should the page be deleted? I doubt it but I'll ask him. He said he probably won't. Re: New Pikminjp Hey im sorry for not being in touch im a bit new to this so were should I start. Hey you guys should check out my series of imagination get it it my reimagining of the pikmin series to start check out Pikmin 4 the world to free it still in progress although so check it out if your interested. So since you read it how did you like my new enemies I worked quite hard on them. Specially The Warsect a new family I created. How do I add my game to the public game page im tired of having to search it up all the time. I looked around and noticed the # of edits you do play a role in the rankings so I keep hearing that if I got a 100th edit you get a rank up. Is it true plus if yes what ranking? I have made above 100 edits however im confused at the talk page part do you need 3 pages or just 3 headlines? I will hate to give myself a inaccurate rating. Hey I was reading a bit on your talk page and you guys say I have major grammar issues. I don't mean to although. I type my pages on my wii u and it has a bad grammar checking system. So what the major grammar problem on my pages? please let me know Im always here to help. I liked your story however what interested me the most was the enemies. I love on how you hand drawn all the new enemies you made. Very creative and the Slick Rockomoe enemy kinda looks like a phosbat from pikmin 3. Which is kind of interesting. Congrats, Bulborb! ThePikminMeister has suggested, and I agree, that you are now worthy of Master status in the Guild. So, there's been a little change to your Guild sig. Check it out! If you need anything, let me know! Ok Ok. Listen, I don't think I'll be showing much emotion right now, since one of my friends was insulting my other friend and now he isn't my friend. Stuff happens :(. Hey wait... I was reading this page here and I noticed that it said Dwarf Bulbarb... Is that supposed to be like that? Oh ok. I haven't really made much progress. Cool. Lol, accidentally just sent the message to the wrong person xD. Cool Cool I will check it out in a bit im right now updating my maps, so you can pin point the exact enemy locations. Plus im making a new one, nice to have a new octifang to the mix. Make sure he his part of the Scarishbite family. I like it thanks for showing. I planing on working on my Scarishbites right now. By the way yes I think we should work together on my next one but not on Pikmin 4 the world to free. However you can help me with grammar issues although in pikmin 4. If you could thanks. Funny I was just about to ask you if that Pikmin 5 The Secret Dimension sounds good? Also I was also planing on letting Pikmin meister join in as well. How about it ? Pikmin meister is actually working on a game by himself. I plan on starting right after my main game is finshed. By the way can you help me with something. I have so much things to write and I can't seem to have any time to put the other enemies on the Pikiwiki page. Would you please help. These are the families I like you to add. (Snavan family just the regular Snagret.) All canon game (Breadbugs not including snow dwarf bulborb) (The Urmarked flitterfly or what the butterflies are called) (The jellyfloats family) Water dumble) plus the (wogpole) Thanks if you could help. Correct , By the way I hope you feel better. Thank you for adding them on plus my Balden Snagret boss. Hey could you read my story I working on? Tell me what what you think about it so far. I will just add some last few enemies to the list and we would have them all. Well you will find out eventually. I hate to place a Spoiler since your reading it. You plan on reading it all? if not you can always look it up after im done. I was planing adding them to Pikmin 5 but I kind of settled on pikmin 4. Maybe you could help me with some enemy or character ideas for Pikmin 5. By the way read this Event Notice once i'm done making it so don't start yet until im ready. Be sure to read the Event Notice so we can prevent you or any other editor to accidently add something that does not make sense. Re:Admin Actually, I can't since there would be more admins than users, but if there were more users I would be able to. Hey So have you thought of anything? By the way was the Event page a bit harsh? I hope it was not I just don't want our story to have this stuff. By the way if you need help coming up with stuff, Please ask me Im commonly online till 11:00 any how. I have a very creative mind so anything goes I guess. Oh im very sorry. I did not mean to be act like supervisor. Well I just thought it would be cool if our story was different than some others. I did not mean to be like that. I just like to help to since you guys helped me a lot. Plus if I need help I will ask to. Oh okay just you and me it is. Im sorry I did not understand I get rid of the page since you did read it. Thanks for correcting me. Alright good night Yeah Yeah, I'm glad to be back! Hello Repond if your online. Hey how is it going, you should check out my game Pikmin 4. I finally drew the main protagonists. Ok I see. I've been playing roblox a lot recently. I see you've started your own fanfic. I just posted Chapter 5 of mine, and it's got a good cliffhanger. K. My username is steves159. Hey Purple Yo PurplePikminPower, I haven't seen you in a awile. By the way I have made much progress, since you been gone, I have my own signature thank Pikmin Meister. I even came up with a new Idea for us to work on Pikmin SS: The Mighty Great Plains Which is about. Some captains decided they want to team up with the pikmin. To battle the top ranks of the food chain and help the Pikmin become the dominant creature of the planet. To let you know that I miss you. I hope for you rejoin the wiki again sometime. Hey how is it going, I see your back. Want yo start on SS: The Mighty Great Plains with me? right now im restarting Pikmin 2. By the way meet my pet I just joined the guild of bulborbs, and he will do my grammar labor, while I write the Fan ideas. (by the way it's the same guy... me) but I thought it will be cool if my user guy had a pet. Welcome Back! I see you have returned! Welcome back! K. I want to have more edits In the main space than in talk pages, so if you want to chat further, use the chatroom. Could you come down to the chatroom and vote for the new Pikipedia background? We could really use your vote! Oh ok. You don't have to come down anymore though since a winner was already chosen. Yes. Ok. Well it needs to be deleted. Welcome back Thank for the war mode idea. I haven't finshed my game just yet, but I plan on it pretty soon. Yo purple I got an idea for your first boss. The (Scaled armored beetle) You can design it, but you can always ask me if you need too. The boss goes like this, basically it's a Lethopod or around that, and shoots rocks, however these ones can explode, and you must use your rock or (any one you thought with) to break the scales it has for armor. If you throw a bomb rock into its mouth, it will get stunned and you have time to do some damage, before it recovers. By the way I like pokemon too. Hey How's it going. I'm Bulborb bro and it's nice to meet. Message me or we could talk in the chat room later. Until then, later pikinator. Purple Piks!!!!! I have 2 purple buds which I really enjoy. I get them into the bed-ship every night and I would help you if I wasn't vastly inferior. GOOO PURPLES Pikberry149, an inferior, user-page-less user. Don't mind me...much! Re: I'm Back! That's good :) Re:IM BAAAACK Hello, welcome back! Btw, I'm thinking you'll need an archive box soon. Not sure about him, he's been working with Bulborb bro. Ok... Hello I apologize for not responding and im also sorry for being inactive, I been playing games and unfortunately lost track of time. I was wondering when you were coming back too. By the im working on a new game with bulborb bro call Pikmin:Adventure Saga Critter trouble. I would let you join the project but you should ask Bulborb bro first. despite me hosting the project it will be reasonable to get a ok first by bulborb bro. By the way how is it going, I hope you can make some new ideas. It will be nice to have you back. PPP are you still active? Hi Please use the 'Show Preview' button to avoid many unnecessary edits. Well, I really need you to use the show preview button. Most of your edits are unnecessary. Just making sure you understand. Also, Hi. Oh, I see. Lol I'll change it back. Well too bad I'm replying anyway lol. Good night PPP. From the KSP Portal About the S.S. Griffin, tis' a great idea to make it too big to land. But if it's that, you may think about making it a space station. Also, can you restart your old fail 'Pikmin: The Duor'? I'm curious to see what it turns out into. Also, I'm curious what is the junk launch and what happened to the satellite in one of your games. ---- Hello! Re: Hi pikfan! Nice to see you again! I'm not sure where they are. They might be busy with vacations and such. We do have a few new users that joined and some new fan projects going on, if you haven't looked at the recent changes. (Also, remember to use your sig at the end of posts!) 20:22, 20 August 2015 (EDT) Hey! Hello! I'm one of the more old school users on this site and I just got back recently. I've recently finished 100%-ing Pikmin 2 without using Purples for combat, its pretty fun. Nope, I had to finish that cave in two sittings because the Waterwraith would force me to progress. With no Purples, Orange Bulborbs become the bane of my existence, however... Hi! Hi PurplePikminPower! It's nice to meet you. I only got on this site recently, but it's been a lot of fun working on my game and making images and music for everybody! Also I really admire all the enemies you've come up with, they're really creative! Scruffy 12:41, 5 October 2015 (EDT) Thank you! I'd be happy to create Pikmin-related images or music for you if you have any requests. I'm really busy for the time being though, so it might be a while before I get them completed for you. And thank you for offering about the enemies, maybe I'll end up using one :) Scruffy 16:12, 5 October 2015 (EDT) Make sure to use ~~~~ at the ends of posts, just a friendly reminder. 17:53, 5 October 2015 (EDT) Cool! The Plasm Wraith is so difficult to take down, especially after the Titan Dweevil in P2 being so easy. Hey, I saw that one of your Pikbosses is called the Alpha Bulbear. Mind if I use that concept for a boss in my game? ---- I actually have been checking it out! A suggestion for you: try to add more description to things you write. You have great ideas, you just don't explain them thoroughly enough. Always put full content into an article! Other than that, keep doing what you're doing, I'm very impressed by the stuff you've put on this wiki. :In response to your question about the Land of Rebirth, designing an area for the first day is all about telling a story. Your game so far is very story-driven so that'll work well. But yeah, unlike other days the first day is specifically for introducing the idea of Pikmin, so the whole thing needs to be a linear tutorial with simple tasks, items, or enemies to teach the basics of Pikmin. Pikmin 3 developed this "story-driven" part more throughout the game, but for the first day it's especially important; make sure the player's attention can be directed to the goal easily, like the first obstacle to be taken down. Keep things simple and compact near the landing site, and you'll be good. Also, it's a good idea you have to block off some hidden part of the area until a certain Pikmin type is discovered. That part of the area can be as expansive as you like, because that's more the time for big exploration and amazement. Just make sure you give the player a glimpse of what the rest of the area looks like on the first day, so they don't neglect to come back later. Thanks for asking! Scruffy 20:10, 8 October 2015 (EDT) ---- Hey there Purplepikminpower. Question: What are some ancient/historical items do you think would fit in my Buried History treasure series? Hey Hey there PurplePikminPower! Are you still active? I was going to ask for help on PRDP. If you can't help me or are too busy, I'll understand. ~Neo~ User Page Hello Purple Pikmin Power! I am a new user called Pikifan4 and i like the story about Purp and the sequel about Graham Crackers. Me and Neo (thats why i put this here) put up and started a Pikmin Community Fangame that anyone can edit if you are active, you can add whatever you want, im trying to get other people to work on it. Its not a Community Fangame if only 2 people edit. If you can thanks Pikifan4 17:51, 18 January 2016 (EST)